landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MongooseLover/Is Ruby mostly "Sharptooth-proof"?
Ruby seems to be able to do stuff that the Gang, minus in the Chomper department, could never do. I mean, how the heck would Ruby know that Sharpteeth tell their kids stories of the Hidden Runner? If she got anywhere near the parents when they were doing storytime, you'd think they'd have grabbed her and tried to feed her to the kids. Also, how could she understand them as I think Chomper, Dil, and Ichy are the only ones that we know of that speak in Leaf Eater? (That's not the only time Ruby seems to be able to understand Sharptooth. She said that she promised Chomper's father to look after him, yet I don't think Papa Sharptooth understands Leaf Eater, so how did she talk to him?) Also, considering that Chomper's parents have a nasty habit of viewing friends of his as "dessert", how the heck did she even get near them and live to tell the tale? (Note: Chomper's parents DID leave the Gang alone, but that was only after Littlefoot saved Chomper from drowning. As far as I know, they don't owe Ruby for anything.) Plus, Ruby seems to know about Sharptooth kids growning new teeth, which means she must have had quite a bit of time to observe them (and not be chased, etc). Are omnivores mostly Sharptooth-proof in the LBT universe as even Chomper in The Lonely Journey was chased, bitten, etc by other Sharpteeth, even kids. Also, Ruby attempts a treck across the Mysterious Beyond to find her family, which, though we know the Gang does that from time to time, they don't usually go alone, and they ALWAYS find trouble when they do, but, as far as we know, Ruby didn't when going to Hanging Rock. Plus, Ruby seems to trust Chomper as much as Littlefoot, which is odd as she's lived her whole life in the Mysterious Beyond and one woudl think her to be very skeptical of Chomper, yet she stays in the same cave as him at night. (You'd think the idea that Chomper could eat her in his sleep and then run off into the Mysterious Beyond, which is right next to the cave they are now staying in, and be long gone before the Great Valley realized what he'd done to her, that that idea MIGHT just cross her mind.) Either omnviores has special powers in LBT universe or else Ruby's diet of sweet bubbles, other plants, and Shells gives her weird smelling farts that scare off Sharpteeth! (Perhaps Ruby pretends to be a Sharptooth by eating Shells, etc, if Sharpteeth get too close to her and they think she's just one of them, though even that theory is damaged by the Swimming Sharptooth going after Dil in film IV and the Sharpteeth being mean to Chomper in The Lonely Theory. Neither does the billingualism help as Dil may be able to speak regular Sharptooth (though we've never seen her use it), and we know Chomper can as he in fact DID, but it still didn't help in The Lonely Journey, so even if Ruby is billingual, that shouldn't make her immune to being hunted.) Category:Blog posts Category:Ruby